Buttercup decides show his gratitude to Prim (Buttercup's POV)
by Darkholme13
Summary: Buttercup has decided to offer Prim a special gift to show her how much he cares.
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercup's gift for Prim (Buttercup's POV)**

_Since Buttercup is grateful to Prim for taking him in, he decides to offer her a gift she will surely like. _

**Chapter one**

I follow my sweet Prim until she kisses me on the forehead, and tells me she will come back home soon. Then, she leaves for school. I don't know why she has to go there almost every day. Pffft… Days are long and boring without her. I come back inside the house and I jump by the window. Ah! I see that dumb monochrome goat chewing some grass outside, and she does not seem to notice me. She goes all day "beeehh". What a primitive creature! Ah! Anyways! I am sure Prim knows how much superior I am to Lady. And I am much cuter too. My Prim often tells me how beautiful I am. Oh yes, anyways, I have to get going. I have other plans for today. Plans that don't include such primitive and dumb creatures like Lady or even Katniss. Oh well, my plans NEVER include them anyway.

I leave for my daily stroll. However, today is not any ordinary stroll. I have a mission. I am so grateful to my lovely Prim for having given me a home, and a family (I am not counting Lady, or Katniss of course) and she takes such great care of me. Prim's mother is also nice. She got rid of those worms I have been having since I was just a small kitten. I kinda like that woman too. I guess we are a bit alike. She likes to sit idle sometimes, doing nothing and just starring out of the window. She does this when none of her children are around. I like doing that too. Just sitting, and relaxing. But no one takes take of me as my Prim does. I mean, she even gave me a name. We cats don't really go for that name thingy. I mean, when we see other cats, we just smell each other, rub our noses (something I usually don't go for) and this is how we do recognize each other and know how we are related. So names are not important. However, Prim gave me that name because it suits me and she thinks I am as lovely as a Buttercup. And I am proud of the name she gave me. I am her Buttercup! And this is why I am looking for the perfect gift for her. I am going to offer her… A gift! Oh yes, such a gift she will remember her whole life. And to thank me, she will probably drown Katniss in a bucket of water. Hahah! I would love that! So anyways, I am going to offer her a… A what? Oh no! I don't know what Prim would like! What could possibly ever please her? I mean, she already has everything! She has the world's smartest and prettiest cat (or so she tells me) and I don't know what more she could ever ask for?

Oh Buttercup! Think! Come on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Well, maybe I should go according to my own likes.

Yes! What would you like, Buttercup?

I stop and I look around. I know the perfect place for the perfect gift. Haha! Katniss will get drown tonight! I run towards a huge bush, where I know I will get just exactly what Prim deserves! They are always hiding there. As soon as I run into the bush, three enormous black rats start to run frantically, squeaking pathetically. I don't go after them. I wait until one of them stops to make sure she or he (I don't know how to make any difference, sorry) is out of danger but the others continue to run. I crouch, my tail flat on the ground. I move my bump, right-left, and left- right and then, pounce on her (or him, who cares?) and catch him under my paw. All this happens so fast, that poor primitive creature has not even realized what was happening. I want to kill my prey but instinctively, I let go. The rat tries to run but being already injured, she or he does not go fast enough and I manage to catch him effortlessly. I take all my time to examine my prey now. "Dead, but still warm and soft" I think as I poke the rat with my right paw. I am really proud of my catch. The rat is really enormous, with a black fur and red eyes. There is blood on the neck, on the spot where I gave the fatal bite. I am so proud. I would have never bothered to kill something which I had not intended to eat if it was not for my sweet Prim. I mean, usually, when I get myself tired trying to catch a prey, it is only because I am planning to make a meal out of it. However, this time is different. I did not catch it for me. I did it for Prim. I want her to know that I love her. I look at the sky. Oh yes, when the light starts to dim like this, I know I have to get back home. Prim must already be back from that school place. I take the dead rat and I hurry back home, to my Prim.

When I arrive home, Prim is in the kitchen and Katniss is busy cooking something. The mother is nowhere to be seen. I place the rat slowly and carefully near Prim's feet, and I meow proudly. I wait for her to jump out of joy, and stoke my head. Prim looks down, and seems surprised at first but then smiles at me.

"Oh my dear buttercup, what a big rat you managed to kill! What a good hunter you have become! You really are a good hunter!" she said, and I could not help but to purr as I noticed a hint of pride in her voice.

However, that horrible Katniss had another reaction.

As soon as she saw the dead rat lying on the floor, she screamed like if she had seen a wild dog trying to attack her.

"RAAATTTT!" she yelled, pointing at my catch with her ugly finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Of course, it is, you stupid primitive creature. I know this is a rat. I am the one who brought it for my Prim, you dumb primitive creature, and I know what it is. " I thought sarcastically.

"Prim" she added, in a harsh tone.

I hissed at her. I don't like anyone talking to my prim in that tone.

"Prim." She repeated in the same harsh tone. "Get that rat outside, and get that ugly cat out as well. He is nothing but trouble."

"But, I read in a book that cats like to offer gifts to their…" started to explain my Prim, but Katniss did not let her finish her sentence.

"Get that dead rat, and that cat outside the kitchen now, Prim." Katniss said. But she was not being harsh anymore. She was speaking in the usual soft tone she always uses when she is talking to Prim.

I stop hissing.

"Come on, Buttercup" Prim said.

I took the dead rat in my mouth and I followed her.

We went outside. I was annoyed when Lady joined us, but my Prim did not seem to mind her presence to I did not show my discontent.

"Beeehh" lady said, as if I had not already noticed her [undesirable] presence.

I placed the dead rat on the ground.

"I know what you did today. Not so long, I found a book in the school's library about animals. I read that cats like to offer gifts. Cats can bring gifts, like dead lizards to show their gratitude." She explained to me.

"And in your case, that's a rat you brought for me." She added tenderly, her eyes doing a rapid asymmetric gesture I could not understand.

I listened to her very carefully as she spoke to me, so as not to miss a single syllable of what she was saying. Her voice was the sweetest I had ever heard.

She took me in her arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek and started to stroke me just behind my left ear. I started to purr loudly. Not only because I like it when she strokes me behind the ears, but I was happy because she had been pleased by my gift. Making her happy and being sure she was always safe, that is the reason why I live. Prim, she is my everything and she means the world to me. She is my whole life. I just want her to be happy.


End file.
